1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst and process for hydrotreating of mineral oils. More particularly, this invention relates to an alumina-containing hydrotreating catalyst having a median pore radius ranging from about 70 to about 95 Angstroms and having a specified pore size distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrodesulfurization catalysts having specified pore size distribution have been proposed to overcome disadvantages of conventional prior art catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,523 discloses a hydrodematallization and hydrodesulfurization alumina base catalyst having an average pore diameter between 150 to 250 Angstroms (75 to 125 Angstrom radius).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,282 discloses a cobalt-molybdenum catalyst impregnated on a magnesium aluminate spinel support having a surface area greater than 50 m.sup.2 /g and a pore volume greater than 0.3 cc/g.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,541 discloses a demetallization and desulfurization catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component composited with an alumina support, the pores of which are distributed over a narrow 180 to 300 Angstrom diameter (90 to 150 Angstrom radius) range and having a surface area in the range of 40 to 70 m.sup.2 /g.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,148 discloses a hydroprocessing catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component and a large pore diameter alumina having a surface area ranging from 150 to 500 m.sup.2 /g and an average pore diameter ranging from 100 to 200 Angstroms (50 to 100 Angstroms radius).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,399 discloses a hydrodesulfurization catalyst comprising silica-alumina and a hydrogenation component, said catalyst having an average pore diameter ranging from 70 to 90 Angstroms (35 to 45 Angstroms radius) and a surface area of about 150 to 250 square meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,666 discloses a hydrodesulfurization catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component and an activated alumina having less than 5 percent of its pore volume that is in the form of pores having a radius of 0 to 300 A in pores larger than 100 A radius and having less than 10 percent of the pore volume in pores larger than 80 A radius.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,668 teaches hydrodesulfurization of a sulfur-containing asphaltene-free petroleum distillate with a catalyst having a specific pore size distribution.
None of these patents teaches the particular pore size distribution of the present invention.